In environments such as food handling facilities, there is typically a need for touch-free faucets to improve sanitation. Many such facilities contain a large number of hand washing stations outfitted with sinks using conventional faucets that are activated by hand.
Typically, facilities wishing to adopt touch-free faucets must replace all of their conventional sinks with sinks outfitted with touch-free faucets. Therefore, adoption of touch-free faucets typically comes at great expense to those facilities wishing to upgrade, thereby preventing many such facilities from being able to adopt touch-free faucets and preventing these facilities from improving sanitation. Consequently, there is a need for a way to retrofit sinks having conventional faucets with touch-free faucets.